


Greetings

by Sephone_North



Series: Book 1: Judged [19]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula is a little chaotic, Bumi has been a bad influence me thinks, Gen, Let's start this off with a formal event!, No Beta: We die like mne, Yue likes to pretend she's the good one, Zuko is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: Bumi throws a ball. For some reason, three royals sit in the corner. One of them is not enjoying themselves.
Relationships: Azula & Yue & Zuko, Hakoda & Azula, Hakoda & Yue, Hakoda & Zuko
Series: Book 1: Judged [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844545
Comments: 115
Kudos: 1144





	Greetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



> Welcome to Riptide!! I am posting this in Judged as well, to connect the two series together, especially since this one doesn't really start the canon timeline. 
> 
> Someone is introduced though and starts on their path to destiny. Hopefully, that goes well. We can only hope. 
> 
> All of this is thanks to Muffin, who not only inspired me but encouraged me to write it. So please, thank her.

Zuko pulled at the collar of his formal robe. “Remind me again why we have to be here?” He asked, looking out at the Omashu ballroom. He was seated at a table, hidden as close to the corner as possible. 

Yue smacked his hand away and adjusted the collar again, “Stop that,” She ordered. Her blue  _ hanfu _ fit perfectly, he noted. He was also annoyed that her  _ pishan _ had little fish and moons embroidered on it. His outfit didn’t have fancy embroidering. 

Azula rolled her eyes, no doubt reading his mind. “You’ll have to get used to formal clothing at some point,” She pointed out. Her hanfu was different from Yue’s. Instead of the high waistline covering her chest, Azula’s was down at her waist. She also didn’t have the  _ pishan  _ overcoat, but she didn’t need one to hide her weapons. She was the weapon. 

“FIre Nation robes fit,” He muttered, earning another smack from the Water Tribe princess. 

“If you had gone to the fittings, you’d be much more comfortable right now.” Yue scolded. “Don’t blame the location because you failed to arrive where you were meant to be.” 

Zuko scowled. “It’s not my fault Seong-Min decided to have her babies right then. It was a bit more important than some outfit.” He pulled at his collar again, this time just to annoy her. She gave him an unimpressed look. 

“Besides, the King offered us a lovely meal and a show,” Azula said, smiling sharply. “How could we refuse?” Her golden eyes traced over the ballroom, a predator taking in the herd. 

“You hate it just as much as I do.” he grumbled, crossing his arms and looking more like a petulant child than a respected 16 year old. The girls ignored him. 

“Yue, you understand what his Majesty is doing better than Dum-dum,” Azula said, tilting her head. “What is the point of this whole dance?” 

The white haired princess smiled. “King Bumi is looking for an heir. Since he had no natural born children, unfortunately, he has decided to invite the children of nobles on the western coastline and provinces of the Earth Kingdom to test. He’ll choose his heir from them.” 

“What kind of tests?” Zuko asked, leaning forward. 

“Tests I’m sure these kids are gonna regret signing up for.” Azula murmured. 

“I’m unsure of the particulars, but it’s King Bumi,” Yue said. All three grimaced as they remembered some of the tests they were subjected to over the last four years. They were educational, there was no doubt about that, but that didn’t make them completely worth it.

“So why are we here?” Zuko asked. “I mean, we don’t really have a say in this, do we?” 

“No, not really,” Yue shook her head. “However, it’d be rude to have a ball like this without inviting us. And” she tilted her head. “We’re leaving in what, a week? Perhaps he just wanted to say goodbye.” 

Zuko couldn’t fault that. They were just waiting for the  _ Amarok  _ to make port, so they could head to the South Pole. The spirits were becoming impatient with them, enough that they were heckling even Azula in her sleep. 

All three were excited to see Hakoda again, though Yue was the only one who admitted it. He’d been gone for about a month, taking a squad of healers up to the abbey as well as some supplies. It wasn’t the first time they’d separated, but it didn’t mean that they enjoyed it. Even at sixteen, he felt safer knowing Hakoda was nearby. 

Neither he or Azula had mentioned the fact that they called him Dad when he wasn’t there. 

There was a movement on the floor, groups shifting in that balanced way of jockeying for position. The three of them watched with amused gazes as various families tried to suck up to Bumi. That was a losing battle to start with. 

“Laundry duty, he makes someone cry,” Zuko said.

Azula sniffed. “Royalty should not gamble.” She said haughtily. 

“Not to mention, that’s a sucker’s bet and you know it,” Yue said amused. “Of course someone is going to cry.” They all laughed quietly. 

Something pulled at Zuko’s mind and he blinked, eye snapping up. He looked around, before he realized the sight of a little girl near the wall across the hall. She was sandwiched between her parents, who were both networking with passing nobles. There was something about her that felt familiar in a way he couldn’t explain. And that meant he could probably explain it. Spirits. 

“Excuse me,” He said, rising to his feet. “I’ll be right back.” Both girls looked up at him in surprise, but he was already moving before they could say anything. It wasn’t like they wouldn’t be able to pick him out in the crowd. In a sea of brown and green, his russet outer robes stood out. 

As he approached, the girl snapped her attention to him. He stumbled as he stared at unfocused pale green eyes. She was  _ blind _ , he realized.

“You’re spirit touched,” He blurted out as he approached her. He squeezed his eyes closed in embarrassment. He was such an idiot. 

“Excuse me?” The woman next to the girl asked archly. “Who are you, young man.” 

He bowed at the wait to her, forcing himself not to make the flame. He didn’t want the following conversation about why the Fire Nation heir was at this party. He was already conspicuous in his russet robes, but it was known that Omashu had trade deals with the nearby colony Shohei. He knew everyone just figured him as one of the mixed kids from there. 

“My name is Zuko,” He said quietly, titling up. “I apologize for my impudence, my lady.” 

The woman pursed her lips. “What did you call my daughter?” 

“Spirit-touched, my lady,” He replied. “The spirits have blessed her.” 

“My daughter is blind,” She snapped. “Are you insulting us?” 

He blinked, confused. “No?” He asked. “Why would I be insulting her? I’m unsure what her blindness has to do with this?” He tilted his head. “The spirits have many ways to see, after all.” 

The girl gaped slightly, looking in his general direction. Her mother was speechless for a moment. 

“My name is Toph,” the girl spoke up, her voice soft. She stepped forward. “What do you mean by spirit-touched?” She asked. 

“The spirits have chosen you for something great,” Zuko explained. “The Great Spirits, actually. You’ve been chosen by Guyain herself.” 

“Oh? And how would you know that?” the woman stepped in, her eyes narrowing. “What is your purpose here? What do you want with my daughter?” 

He just shook his head. “I don’t want anything. I know she’s chosen, because I am too.” He looked at Toph. “You can feel it, right?” He asked. 

“I-” Toph started, but the woman interrupted. “I don’t know what you’re thinking, boy, but you’d do well to leave. Go, shoo.” She waved her hands at him. “We are not interested.” 

Zuko backed up, confused. “I- what?

“Leave before I call guards to make you leave,” She snapped. He sighed, but backed up more. He bowed, to Toph this time, instead of the woman next to her. 

“If you’re interested in knowing more, please, don’t hesitate to ask,” he said, ignoring the woman’s protest. He turned and walked away, heading straight to King Bumi. 

The old man looked up, eyes dancing. A nobleman next to him had a pained,confused look on his face while Li Wei, Bumi’s head official look exasperated. Zuko decided he didn’t want to know. He bowed to the king. 

“Your Majesty?” He said quietly. “I found Guyain’s chosen.” 

“Oh? And which one is that?” Bumi leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially, “It’s not that Yazhu kid, is it?”

Zuko shook his head, trying not to smile. “No, it’s a young lady. She told me her name is Toph.” 

“Ah, the young lady Bei Fong,” Bumi nodded, leaning back. “Her father tells me that she’s still in the basics of earthbending.” 

“The spirits don’t choose on bending abilities,” He pointed out. “Even if she isn’t skilled, she’s still Guyain’s chosen.” 

“Well then, I suppose the purpose of this dull affair is met, hmm?” Bumi clapped his hands and glanced at Li Wei, who was looking more and more done. “I’ll just adopt that one, eh?” 

“No,” Li Wei stated sharply. “You will not. We may welcome her into the palace and offer a place in our court, but the Bei Fongs are not nobles. You cannot adopt her.” 

“But-” 

“No buts, sire.” the official said, his voice flat. “Now, I suggest young Sung-Soo or Lady An.” 

Zuko hid his smile as the king pouted. “Fine, extend the offer to the Bei Fongs. The gilacorn wanted something, didn’t he?” 

“Please don’t refer to one of the richest merchants in the Kingdom as a gilacorn, sire.” Li Wei groaned. 

“Who’s in charge here again?” Bumi asked. Li Wei didn’t reply, pointedly ignoring him. Zuko snorted, bowed again, and started working his way back to his table. He narrowed his gaze as he realized his sister was gone.

Yue was bouncing in her seat with excitement as he approached. He blinked, momentarily distracted from Azula’s absence. 

“Zuko, did you know there is a family here with a family sigil of a flying boar?” She asked breathlessly. “A flying boar!” 

“Oh?” He asked, settling back in his seat. “Isn’t that the animal in your vision?” 

“Yes!” She said loudly, before covering her mouth. She leaned in, her voice hushed. “Apparently, it is the sigil of the Bei Fong family. What if-” 

“Toph Bei Fong,” He said, making her back up slightly. He discreetly pointed to the girl who’s blank eyes were pointed towards them. 

“Oh!” Yue breathed out. “It is her.” Her face fell. “She’s so young,” She whispered. 

“No younger than us when we were forced to start this crap,” He muttered. He rubbed his face. “I pointed her to Bumi.” 

“So he’ll be adopting her?” She asked brightly. 

“I don’t think so.” He shot her a smile. “Li Wei said no.” 

“Oh dear.” She nodded. “Li Wei’s word is law. Everyone knows that.” He agreed. 

“But he is going to offer her a place in Omashu. So there’s that.” Zuko sighed. “This is the worst time to be leaving for the South Pole,” 

“Yes, but we can’t wait any longer.” She grimaced. “They’ve started threatening us, after all.” 

“I know, I know.” He looked around, realizing that he couldn’t see the red of Azula’s robes. “Where’s Azula?” 

“Oh, about that,” Yue looked away, alighlty guiltily. “I- well, you know I can’t stop her when she has something in mind.” 

“Yes, you can.” He said, narrowing his single eye at her. “You do it all the time. So what is she doing, Yue?” 

“No idea,” the princess elegantly shrugged and sipped her drink. “She didn’t tell me her plan.” 

Zuko shook his head. “This is going to be a disaster,” he moaned. 

Before Yue could answer, a commotion erupted from the ball room. People began to scream. THey both shot to their feet, but paused at the sight of the goat gorilla sweeping into the room. Flopsie roared and barrelled towards Bumi, who was already cackling. Nobles scattered, panic racing through the room. 

Zuko groaned and looked across the room to see his sister standing by an open window, giggling madly. She caught his look and disappeared, as guards spilled into the room. 

He let out a sigh. “I wish they would let me drink alcohol.” He muttered. Yue just patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. 

\---

Azula pouted on the window sill of the hospital office. “I already said I was sorry,” She muttered, crossing her arms. 

“And I said I wasn’t mad,” Zuko said, finishing the last touches on his paperwork. “Doesn’t mean I’m not telling Da- Hakoda.” Neither pointed out the word. It wasn’t a new thing after all. 

“Didn’t Jinzhan say you weren’t even supposed to be in here?” She asked, glancing over. 

“I needed to make sure this was done,” He replied, refusing to sound guilty. “I couldn’t leave it.” 

“You’re worrying, aren’t you?” She leaned forward, staring at her brother. He sighed and glanced up. 

“Can’t you feel it?” He asked quietly. “Everything is going to hit the fan soon. Something is happening. There is change in the air.” He looked away. “I know it wasn’t right to be comfortable here, but-” He pressed his face in his hands. “I don’t want to leave.” He confessed. 

“Neither do I, but we have to.” She said softly. “It’s been a blessing Grandfather gave his ultimatum, since it keeps the COuncil away from us. But still, when they conquer Ba Sing Se, who ever finally makes it, they’ll be considered heir.” She shivered. “And then they’ll come here. We’re an insult to the Fire Nation.” 

“We’re an insult to the war,” Zuko countered, glaring at the wall. “Not to the Fire Nation. There is a reason Grandfather agreed to make us an actual colony.” 

“Still doesn’t mean that Oda and Hanshu don’t think of us as traitors,” Azula shrugged and leaned back to look out the window. “They’ll be coming soon. I’m surprised that stupid city has held this long.” 

He snorted and was about to answer when she jerked up suddenly. She leaped off the sill and took off out of the door. He blinked and bolted out after her. 

The office he shared with Jinzhan faced the port, after all. 

\---

Hakoda let out a breath as the ship tied off to the dock. Bato stood next to him, knowing what he was looking for. “I’m surprised they weren’t waiting on the dock,” he muttered. 

“Wait for it,” The Chief murmured, seeing the two forms racing towards them. “I doubt they were far.” He walked off the gangplank and widened his stance to catch the small firebender throwing herself into his arms. “Oof!” 

“Oh hush,” She mumbled in his shoulder. “I slowed down!” 

“Barely, Sunshine,” He said, lowering her to the ground. He spun her towards Bato, who ruffled her hair. He got smacked at for that, since it was pulled up in a bun, tied with her bone pin. Hakoda ignored them to pull Zuko in to a hug. “Hey, son. How have you been?” 

“Not bad.” ZUko said, gripping him tightly for a moment. He leaned back. “Azula released a goat-gorilla into a formal ball.” 

“YOU JERK!” She shrieked. The prince let go quickly, spinning away as she charged. She chased him past Yue, who was walking up at a more sedate pace. She watched them with a small smile, before reaching him. 

She didn’t pause, walking right into his arms. “Hello, Uncle,” She said happily. She sighed after finishing his hug and hugging Bato. “He mentioned the goat-gorilla, didn’t he?” 

“How could you tell?” Bato asked, laughing. 

“Azula, please don’t melt your brother!” Hakoda called, catching their attention. He sighed and glanced over. “Did you three miss us?”

Yue smiled widely. “Immensely, Chief. More than you can imagine.” 


End file.
